


Trying (Un)Successfully

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute simon, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Hot raphael, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Teasing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day at Hotel Dumort, how bad could it be.<br/>Only if Simon knew that if Raphael wants something, he gets it.<br/>Titsy bitsy fluff and teasing betweem the two hottest vampires.<br/>Perks of having a hot boss (and a cute fledgling.) ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying (Un)Successfully

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really wanted to write some Saphael, so here it is! It’s just some little teasing and flirting between Simon and Raphael. ;D  
> All mistakes are mine and since English is not my native language, please bear with me ;-P. All characters belong to our Cassie Clare! Enjoy! :D

Hotel Dumort was like a dungeon for Simon. The blood-red and black walls, the atmosphere which makes you feel like you are in a 1980s typical horror movie(except for the furniture and the paintings, they were really good and modern!)and the coffins which smelt like death, literally.

“Checking out your new home I see.” Came Raphael’s voice. He was standing by the frame of Simon’s door, grinning which showed his fangs. He was wearing a very tight(and a very sexy, in Simon’s opinion, not that he’ll say it)leather pants with a black jacket with some really expensive looking gems adoring it. All in all, Simon found Raphael really attractive in his attire, and it was evident in the way he was staring at him openly. “Done staring?” Raphael moved towards him, in a predatory and sexy manner. “Um yeah- I mean, yeah I'm getting used to my new home.” Simon managed to say(because the way Raphael was licking his lips really distracted him) gesturing towards his room. His room was not as bad as he had presumed; on the contrary, it was really cool. With dark walls and roof of platinum grey, classic dark furniture with the bed in the front, pushed to the back wall, equally black with crimson silk sheets and white pillows (the only thing which was white) his room was really impressive.

“Hmm you should get used to it, especially the bed. I hope it's strong enough to...” Raphael trailed off, standing near his bed. Simon had no idea what Raphael meant but the evil grin on his face and the way his eyes were trailing all over his body told Simon that it wasn’t good, whatever the vampire was hinting at.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll definitely get used to it. It looks really comfy and, and stylish and really soft.” Simon knew he was babbling but he can’t help it. And oh the way Raphael was looking at him. The mischievous glint in his eyes with his smirk (which, shockingly, wasn’t evil or horrifying, was it amusement?), Simon can’t look anywhere but at his face.

*note: I don’t know if vampires can sweat or not but here they can*

“ _Fledgling_ you are sweating. You look so.... _hot.”_

Wait, what? Was Raphael, the evil Dracula who hated Simon, for _god-knows-what_ , flirting with him? Nah, it's impossible. Stop thinking so much Simon.

Raphael again started approaching him, like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey, which in this scenario was Simon.

“If you are feeling so hot _fledgling_ , why don’t you remove your jacket, your shirt doesn’t look that bad.”

Nope, Raphael was NOT flirting with him even if he was asking him to remove his clothes and NOW was openly checking him out, his tongue licking his lower rosy lip which looked so delicious- nope, not flirting.

~

Is that fled- _Simon_ so innocent that he can’t understand I'm flirting with him?! And Dios his, no, MY jacket which HE is wearing looks so hot on him! The way they hug his biceps and those leather pants. Dios it should be a sin to look so ravish-able!

“Are you done staring at my lips _Simon_?”

“Um.. uh.” He looks so cute when he’s caught! _My cute little stuttering fledgling,_ Raphael smiled a little at his sappy thoughts.

At that instance Simon was thinking- _shit! Why does he make my own name sound so- so SEXY!_

“Dios! Don’t you understand I'm trying to flirt with you?!”

“Well, I thought that you were but why would you flirt with someone like me? I'm not important, or handsome, or hot, or...” Simon trailed off, looking down at himself, feeling trivial and suddenly self-conscious. Raphael’s face softened. “Idiota, you don’t know how important or handsome or hot you are.” Simon smiled “And how much annoying you are.” At this Simon laughed, really hard.

 _How the hell can someone laugh so cutely?!_ “But however you are, you are my fledgling.” He looked at Simon with genuine feelings in his eyes and can see the same in the younger boy’s eyes. “So now Simon, since I’m successful in flirting with you( _maybe)_ , would you like to go on date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Loved writing it! Give kudos if you liked it and comments are really loved! Feel free to give your opinions!
> 
> Love ya all!  
> -Alisha <3


End file.
